si seulement c'etait different!
by karmy 014
Summary: hitomi kanzaki a ete mariee de force a van fannel mais le mariage tourne mal et se termine par un divorce mais "notre couple" merite une fin differente...que se passerait t'il si ils auront droit a un nouveau commencement donnez votre avis svp
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Une histoire qui commence mal et se termine mal:

… tout commence le jour ou les parents de la jeune hitomi décidèrent de la marié a cause des traditions familiales qui forcèrent la fille à se marier a peine ayant 14 ans; la jeune hitomi était pourtant très obstinée a refuser mais, malgré tout, l'autorité de son père fut plus forte que l'obstination de la fille et songea a ce qu'elle se marie et a ce qu'elle rencontre son future marie la veille même; se soir là hitomi était très jolie avec la robe qui lui a était offerte par sa tente qui malgré les décisions de la famille pensée toujours que l'idée de se mariage forcé tournera mal…

Le future marie arriva, hitomi était paralysée ' il était si … beau ne serai pas assez pour le décrire' pensait t-elle avec des cheveux noirs aussi sombres que la nuit qui brillent aux reflets de la lumière et son visage doux et lumineux sans oublier ses beaux yeux avec un mélange de rouge et de marron clair, mais malgré cela son regard semble froid et plein de désespoir ce qui influença l'humeur d'hitomi.

Le garçon pris place près de son oncle il semblait triste, il était triste vraiment triste cette tristesse ne semblais pas normale, c'était plus profond que les évènements qui vont se dérouler dans cette soirée. Quand hitomi le regarda il lui sourit malgré tout son sourire lui donna chaleur au cœur mais son obstination ne lui permettait pas de l'accepter comme son époux.

Le fil de ses pensées était coupé par la douce voix du jeune homme qui lui tandis le bras et lui dit:

_" bonsoir demoiselle hitomi j'ai l'honneur de vous rencontrer je m'appel Van Fannel"

_" honorée de faire votre connaissance van "

_" je vous en pris évitons le vouvoiement"

Hitomi était choquée par ses mots mais ca lui faisait plaisir et lui répondit avec un ton moqueur:

_"mais bien sur alors pourquoi tu me vouvoie?"

_" excuse moi, question d'habitude" et lui fit un sourire honnête et chaleureux, hitomi ne lui répondit que par un sourire doux.

Leurs regards étaient interrompus par la voix sombre et livide de l'homme qui accompagnait van:  
_"bon nous ne voulons pas perdre de temps je n'ai pas que sa a faire bon je veux marier se frangin a votre petite beauté ils ont le même âge ces p'tits pas vrai euh…quoi déjà… oui van "

Van lui répondit froidement en le fixant des yeux plains de Paine et de colère:

_"oui on a tout les deux a Peine 14 ans"

Hitomi regarda ce qui venait de se dérouler et s'adressa à l'homme avec colère en disant:

_"mais vous pouvait avoir du respect pour votre fils! Mal élevé!"

Le père d'hitomi la regarda avec colère, la fille fut paralysée par son regard mais n'a pas totalement cédée et continua à regarder l'home avec colère, il lui dit alors indigné:

_" ne me regard pas comme ca petite ce n'est pas mon fils c'est le fils de mon frère qui a décédé dans la guerre après quelques jours de sa naissance tandis que sa mère était mort durant l'accouchement, alors le frangin est orphelin pas vrai tan !"

_" c'est van! " Lui dit hitomi en colère et puis tourna aussitôt son regard vers van, il avait un regard si triste quand le sujet fut abordé, sa tête était dirigée vers le sol pour cacher la peine qui se reflète sur son visage et ses larmes qui maintenant touchées le sol, mais malgré son effort pour tout cacher hitomi a put voir ses larmes et regarda son oncle en disant:

_"vous auriez quand même put faire un effort et ne pas mentionner les détails qui font de la peine, grand monstre!"

Le père d'hitomi ne pouvait plus se contenir et gronda sévèrement sa fille. Tandis que van ne pouvant plus entendre parler de ses mauvais souvenirs sortis au balcon pour prendre l'air a ce moment la son oncle lui dit:

_"arrête de faire le misérable frangin tu es vraiment pathétique"

Hitomi était folle de rage ne pouvant plus se retenir elle lui répond:

_"vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une brute insensible!"

Puis elle quitta la chambre et suivi les pas de van vers le balcon pour essayer de le consoler:

_"van je suis désolée je ne savais pas…"

_"ce n'est pas de ta faute tu t'es mise a ma défense et je te remercie pour ca" a ce moment là, van se retourna vers hitomi et lui fait un sourire débordant de gentillesse. Hitomi ne pouvant plus se contenir se jeta alors dans ses bras et lui dit:

_"ne t'inquiète pas, et ne pleure pas tu trouveras un jour des amis qui te consoleront"

Van a était choqué par le comportement subit et les paroles d'hitomi resta sans parole et la prise a son tour dans ses bras, a ce moment hitomi s'est redue compte de se qu'elle a fait et s'écarta instantanément de van, il s'écarta a son tour et pris la direction du retour au salon soudain il s'arrêta et se retourna vers hitomi et lui dit avec bonheur et gentillesse:

_"merci…de tout cœur… hitomi"

Ce soir la, se déroula bien jusqu'au moment ou les parents ont affirmaient que le mariage aura lieu. Se rappelant de son état misérable hitomi changea subitement de comportement avec van qui ne manquait pas de remarquer cela, mais malgré tout il garda un comportement amical avec elle…

…après le mariage les choses n'ont fait que s'empirer malgré le comportement amical de van, hitomi était obstinée garder son comportement froid avec lui et de préserver les distances entre eux en allant jusqu'à faire en sorte que chacun d'eux dorme dans une chambre…

… 2 mois après, un soir où il faisait un froid terrible van s'approcha vers hitomi en rassemblant tout son courage et lui demanda d'une voie douce:

_"hitomi…je...au fait… il fait très froid dehors et même ici…alors j'ai pensé que tu aurais froid ce soir…et si c'est le cas…tu pourrais partagée mon lit pour que… tu te sentes au chaud"

_"non mais tu es fou!" et voilà hitomi était en colère et rien ne pourra la calmer. Elle n'avait pas compris se qu'il cherchait à dire mais elle la prise du mauvais coté:

_"ne t'obstine pas, tu n'es qu'un hypocrite je ne coucherai jamais avec toi tu m'entends! Jamais!"

_"mais… ce n'est pas du tout ca que je voulais dire… je voulais juste éviter que tu prennes froid"

_"oui c'est ca! Ma réponse est non! N'insiste pas!"  
Hitomi avait crue que se soir là van allé la laisser pour aller coucher avec une autre, et satisfaire ses désires, ou, de quitter la maison et demander le divorce… et c'était ce qu'elle voulait… mais au lieu de cela van c'est retourné et lui dit d'une voix calme:

_"comme tu voudras, évite de pendre froid… bonne nuit"

Hitomi a était surprise et ne fit aucun mouvement… quelques jours plu tard, hitomi avait voulue a tout pris crée une dispute entre elle et van pour qu'il demande le divorce, mais van a put garder son calme ceci augmenta la colère d'hitomi qui lui répond:

_"non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi! Tu évite le divorce très bien, je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se passe pas"

_"que cherches-tu à dire?"

_"je veux aller présenter une demande de divorce"

_"mais…"

Trop tard hitomi était déjà allée représentée la demande. Et quelques jours plu tard, hitomi eut son divorce, heureuse de sa victoire elle rentra chez van pour faire ses bagages, il l'attendait avec une tristesse indescriptible et lui dit:

_" Si seulement c'était différent, tout ca ne se passerait pas. Si on c'étaient rencontrées dans d'autres conditions tu aurais alors était ma femme"

Hitomi a était choquée par ces mots et répondit avec un ton sévère:

_"jamais!"

_"on verra!" puis elle a claquée la porte rapidement derrière elle et ne visitée plus jamais van, il se sentait a nouveau seul, c'est ce qui le rendais fou, il haïssait se sentir seul au froid et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait que hitomi dorme prés de lui il voulait sentir la chaleur de quelqu'un prés de lui pour une fois… mais les regrets étaient inutiles… il avait besoin de se divertir alors il prit un vol vers l'Amérique pour un long séjour de divertissement tandis qu'hitomi trouva un travail dans le quel il fallait voyager pour un bon temps pour surveiller le département du travail dans l'Amérique(malgré le voyage pour la même destination, chacun avait pris un envole différent, donc aucun d'eux n'a vue l'autre…)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Une nouvelle histoire qui commence:

Van avait passé un séjour de 6 mois en Amérique bien tranquille, aucune femme n'est venue taquiner sa vie il était reste seul, il s'est fait des amis 2 garçons Cédric et amano ces 2 étaient aussi des japonais ce qui avait facilite les choses… mais malgré tout van était resté seul toujours sans chaleur sans affection les amis ne peuvent pas donner d'affection et de chaleur et de tendresse qui manquait a van depuis son enfance.

Et un jour tandis qu'il se promenait avec ses amis dans la rue, il a était entrainait par ses pensées et s'est retrouvé perdu au milieu d'une rue inconnue mais il ne fit pas attention a cela, et soudain il se retrouva a terre, il a accidentellement effréné une fille et la fit a terre elle aussi a ce moment la, la fille a était la plus rapide a ce relever et lui tendis la main et lui souris avec tendresse et lui dit:

_"du u need help?"

Van ne pouvais plus bouger il a était paralysé par ce qu'il venait de voir 'mais oui c'était...c'était… hitomi' van ne le croyait pas, il ne pouvait pas le croire et dire qu'il voulait fuir la tristesse causée par le divorce entre lui et hitomi et voila que la tristesse elle-même revient a lui, ses tristes pensées furent interrompues par hitomi:

_" so u dont want tu get up?"

Van fit un sourire à hitomi et lui dit:

_"vous parlez mal l'anglais, tant mieux moi aussi"

Hitomi fut choquée enfin, enfin elle fit la rencontre de quelqu'un qui connait sa langue quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait communiquer librement, en regardant le visage de van hitomi ne le reconnut pas mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer sa beauté foudroyante et son beau sourire chaleureux ' il est tellement… beau au mon dieu je n.'avait jamais un rencontrée un… dieu de la beauté comme cet homme la'

Van s'était relevé déjà quand hitomi "repris ses esprits" puis elle lui dit:

_"je suis tellement contente de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui je peux reparler librement avec ma propre langue, la quelle je parle sans défauts"

_" hehe, oui c'est vrai je n'espère pas pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui me rappellerai le pays"

_"je suis vraiment enchantée par cette rencontre… excusez moi mais il me semble vous avoir déjà vue quelque part, ou je me trompe peut être"

'Oh non je ne veux pas… qu'elle se souvienne non pas maintenant… si non c'est la fin… que dois je lui dire'

La langue de van lui avait échappée et dit à hitomi:

_"tout dépend de la qualité de votre mémoire"

Elle a était surprise par ses paroles et les gardait bien en tête et puis continua en disant:

_"vous êtes ici depuis longtemps?"

_"a vrai dire depuis 6 mois"

_"vraiment! Moi aussi je suis ici depuis 6 mois, et vous venais ici pour un travail?"

_"non je viens ici pour oublier "oups une autre révélation dangereuse pour van si hitomi se méfierai de ses paroles van sera cuit, mais non hitomi semble tout oublier de van, cela le perd, il est heureux et malheureux en meme temps…lui il n'as pas put oublier hitomi… a ce moment la il revient en arrière dans le temps mais il a était interrompu par la voie de hitomi:

_" sa doit être terrible, moi par contre je viens ici pour travailler"

_"mais vous semblai très jeune pour cela, que vous oblige t-il a travaillé et a l'étranger aussi"

Van semblait honnête hitomi trouva la facilite de tout lui raconter:

_"c'est vraiment une longue histoire"

_"nous avons la journée entière et je n'es pas de problème à vous invité à des milliers de cafés jusqu'à ce que tout s'explique"

_"oui je me ferai un plaisir de boire un café avec vous"

_"je vous en pris évitons le vouvoiement"

Ces mots firent une étincelle dans la tête d'hitomi elle avait entendue les mêmes paroles auparavant mais ou… elle ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir, alors elle lui répondit avec un sourire:

_" mais bien sur alors pourquoi tu me vouvoie"

Ca y est les mots se répètent automatiquement dans sa tête, c'est comme si elle les avait mémorisée et récitée alors van lui répondit:

_" Question d'habitude"

Et voilà hitomi ressentais déjà le déjà-vu, les paroles qui se répètent, la voie qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir entendue avant, mais rien ne semble faire travailler sa mémoire… ses pensées furent interrompues par la voie de van:

_"alors nous sommes arrivés au café, nous pouvons parler, dites moi ce qui vous pousse à quitter le pays"

_" j'ai était mariée depuis un bon moment et puis divorcée donc j'avais quittée le pays car mes parents ne veulent plus de moi, ils considèrent mon divorce comme une action déshonorante"

Van entendait les paroles d'hitomi il ressentait de la Paine et colère en même temps, elle parlait avec un ton livide et moqueur et voilà la langue de van le déçoit en disant:

_" et ton mari était il aussi mauvais pour que tu t'en sépare?"

_"je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire!"

_"est-il un joueur de poker?"

_"euh… non!"

_"pratique t'il la drogue?"

_"non!"

_"sortais t'il avec une autre femme?"

_"non!"

_"te battait t'il?"

_"non!"

_"t'a-t-il assure une bonne vie?"

_"oui!"

_"alors pourquoi?"

_"eh… bien…"

_"eh bien?"

_"il n'y avait pas d'amour entre nous et le mariage forcé n'a jamais était acceptable"

_"ne peux-tu donc jamais apprendre à l'aimer? Est t'il donc aussi mauvais que cela?"

_"eh…à vrai dire… il avait un comportement amical avec moi… mais…"

_"donc il semblait comprendre se que tu ressentais, et avait essayé de te comprendre"

_"non! Pas du tout d'ailleurs il connait que je ne l'aimais pas et malgré tout il m'avait demandé de dormir avec lui!"

_"il t'a demande, il ne t'as pas forcé donc!"

_"euh… non il m'a dit qu'il faisait froid et qu'il voulait me réchauffer et…"

_"peut être que tu l'as mal compris…"

_"et tu veux me convaincre qu'il voulait uniquement me réchauffer?"

_"non! peut être que C'EST LUI qui avait besoin d'être réchauffer!"

Ca y est van est hors de lui, hitomi fut étonnée par sa colère, il venait de faire sa 3eme faute mais hitomi ne semblais pas comprendre, elle était toujours sous le choque, il remarqua son étonnement et lui dit tête vers le sol:

_"de…désoler je me suis laissé emporté par ma colère… je vis pratiquement la même chose, je suis orphelin sans parents et j'ai tout comme lui besoin de la chaleur qui me manque depuis mon enfance, donc je le comprends"

Et voilà ' bien jouer idiot…tu viens de tout dire bravo' se dit t-il mais hitomi ne remarqua rien et lui demanda avec gentillesse et honte:

_"désolée je ne voulais pas te blaiser, j'ai fait la même chose avec mon mari tu sais lui aussi était orphelin je crois qu'il fallait que je le comprenne…mais l'idée de se mariage a sombrée mes pensées…et j'ai gâchée une belle amitié"

Van aurait prévu tout sauf ces mots et ces larmes qui coulent, non il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, jamais mais au fond de lui il pleure aussi alors il lui dit:

_"non je t'en pris excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer"

_"non ca ira"

_"permet moi de t'inviter chez moi pour te reposer je t'ais causé des problèmes"

_"oh non au contraire tu sais après tout ca ma fait plaisir de te dire je ne sais pas mais je t'ais faite confiance, mais je me ferais plaisir de me reposer quelque part"

_"d'accord on y va"

Van et hitomi arrivèrent a l'appartement de van. C'était un petit appartement très jolie il faisait chaux a l'intérieur et cela rendez hitomi heureuse. Les sofas et les chaises étaient de couleur pastel et les murs peints en blanc était légèrement touchées par un bleu-ciel agréable a la vue. Hitomi se retourna vers van et lui dit:

_"c'est vraiment le paradis ici, l'esprit se repose en voyant ses couleurs calmes et nostalgique"

_"oui, c'est l'endroit idéal pour se reposer" et lui fit un sourire.

Hitomi ressentis de la chaleur dans ses sourires et ca la rendez confortable et facilitait la communication entre eux.

_"tu ne m'a pas dit se que tu faisais comme travail" lui dit il d'une voie douce.

-"je travaille comme secrétaire de banque pour "finances bancaires"

_"c'est bien comme travail, j'espère qu'ils te donnent un bon salaire pour une vie confortable"

_"ca va, je me suis habituée a mieux avant"

_"ton marie semble "fort en monnaie""

-"oui, pas trop quand même mais je m'offrais une vie divine, mais rien n'est au compte quand l'amour est absent"

_"l'amour n'est absent que quand le cœur est fait de glace" lui dit t'il d'un ton froid en gardant la tête baissée pour cacher le malheur dans ses yeux.

Hitomi fut paralysée, il venait de la jugée comme une femme sans cœur.

_"Merci" lui dit t'elle d'un ton moqueur

_"désolé je ne m'adressais pas a toi, je parlais a moi-même c'est tout"

Hitomi était pensive a son sujet quelque chose l'intrigue mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi. Puis une question venait de frapper sa tête et elle lui demande:

_"dit moi, je n'avais pas pensée j'ai partagée tout un tas de secrets avec toi et je ne connais rien encore de ta vie personnelle me permet tu d'en savoir plus?"

'Oh non, je ne peux pas lui dire… je dois changer le passé… je vais lui raconter tout les événements avant le mariage…oui se serait parfait…je ne lui raconterai pas le dernier détail et elle connaitrait un peu sur ma vie'

Il lui dit alors avec bonté:

_" ma vie n'est pas un plat de plaisir, comme tu le sais je suis orphelin dès mon enfance et je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, et je n'est jamais eu le droit a la tendresse d'une mère, j'ai était pris sous la protection de mon oncle, mais je préfère ne pas l'être il m'a fait trop souffrir, et sa femme était de la pire espèce son cœur ne connait pas la tendresse, et ma vie avec eux était misérable…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Les souvenirs de van:

_-"tante Moly ou est maman je la cherche partout je veux qu'elle joue avec moi"_

__"arrête de courir partout frangin, ne te fatigue pas, tu ne la trouveras nulle part elle est morte…alors va pleurer calmement dans ta chambre"_

_Van en entendant ses paroles ne voulais pas la croire mais juste en entendant ca met le jeune enfant de 5 ans K.O. sa tante lui dit avec méchanceté:_

__"pourquoi me regarde tu comme ca je t'avais déjà dit que ta maman est morte"_

__"m…mais…q…quand, quand?" et puis les larmes de van se mises à faire la parade sur ses joues _

__"__oh…mais tu peux arrêter ton cinéma… je te dis qu'elle est morte dépasse ca enfant et haute toi de mon chemin…"_

_Moly bouscula sévèrement van et le blaisa, les chaudes larmes de van caressent le sol froid pendant que le pauvre petit cours vers sa chambre, quelques instants plu tard, Moly entra`dans la chambre de van et lui jeta un saut d'eau et une serpillère et lui dit:_

__"bon frangin tu ne vas pas rester ici à pleurnicher toute la journée allez! Fait quelque chose d'utile…"_

_Et puis referme la porte et laisse l'enfant à ses larmes…_

Van continue à compter son histoire a hitomi:

_"je ne pouvais rien faire contre eux ils étaient des brutes et je travaille jour et nuit dans leur grande demeure je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis j'étais renfermé sur moi-même, mon père était un soldat et il était mort dans la guerre et ma mère est morte pendant mon accouchement, j'ai grandit en travaillant chez mon oncle puis je me suis trouvait un bon travail et je me suis offert une belle demeure et beaucoup d'argent… mais le fait de vivre seul me rendait fou alors j'ai pris l'envole jusqu'ici…"

_"oh… c'est triste d'avoir cette vie… et tu voulais oublier quoi en venant ici"

_"comment?"

Van était sous le choque ' elle a dut deviner ? Mais quoi lui dire?"

_" tu m'avais dit que tu étais venu ici pour oublier, tu voulais oublier quoi?" lui demanda hitomi intriguée.

_"euh… pour tout te dire, un homme qui a vécu une vie misérable veut oublier tout son passe et avoir droit à une nouvelle vie"

Van a était surpris par la façon dont il s'en est sortit mais ne le fit pas remarquer a hitomi qui lui dit avec un sourire chaleureux:

_"j'espère que tu auras droit à une belle vie que tu mérite"

Van lui dit alors d'un ton à peine audible:

_"j'espère que tu en ferais partie" oups et voila il vient de vraiment tout gâcher il faut fuir si non…

Hitomi avait put entendre tout ce qu'il lui dit et sa lui semblais étrange de ressentir un bonheur indescriptible et un rouge fort qui lui monte aux joues.

Soudain elle s'approche de lui inconsciemment et reposa sa tête sur ses épaules, van a était foudroyé par ce geste et sentit un rouge fort lui monter aux joues et perdit tout contrôle de ses actions et a son tour mit sa tête sur la sienne et la pris dans ses bras. Quelques instants plu tard hitomi et van se réveillent de leur paralysie et réalisent leur geste et reculent en sentant le rouge monter a leurs joues encore plus fort et van dit:

_"vraiment désolé… hitomi… je ne voulais pas…enfaite je…"

Hitomi changea d'expression tout à coup et lui dit étonnée :

_"comment tu connais mon nom?"

'Oh… voila je suis dans le pétrin elle va se souvenir qu'est ce que je vais lui dire je n'es pas de choix je dois mentir'

Puis il lui dit :

_"enfin tu me l'as dit tu t'en souviens pas!"

_"non je ne m'en souvient pas"

_"décidément tu a une mémoire vraiment faible"

_"hehe, oui tu as raison"

Et les deux éclatèrent de rire. Van vient d'échapper au pétrin, hitomi regarda par la fenêtre et a vue que le jour a déjà passer elle était vraiment étonnée comment le temps passe vite et décida a contre cœur de quitter van et lui dit :

_" je te remercie pour tout, mais je dois partir il est tard, Aurevoir"

_"comme tu voudras, permet moi de t'accompagner, ou habite tu hitomi?"

_"j'habite au saint Michelle 5eme étage 2eme chambre"

_"tu habite dans un hôtel pour tout ce temps!"

_"oui à vrai dire je ne suis pas forte en monnaie et je n'ai pas d'appartement"

_"mais l'hôtel coûte cher!"

_"je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix"

_"hitomi…euh permet moi de t'inviter a …rester ici si tu veux …l'hôtel coute cher tu vois et j'ai une chambre d'ami si cela t'intéresse…au moins tu n'aura pas a payer l'hôtel"

Hitomi a été folle de voie en entendant cette proposition elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait confortable a être avec van et accepta volontiers, van lui montra alors la chambre dans la quelle elle allée dormir mais tout des deux ne dormais pas vraiment chacun pensé a l'autre très fort: hitomi pensait comment elle a put tomber amoureux de cet homme et se sentir bien a ses cotés aussi vite et pourquoi il semblait si familier pour elle.

Tandis que van pensais a combien de temps pouvait il cacher son identité a hitomi et contenir son amour pour elle.

Le lendemain hitomi se réveille en sursaut et cris très fort qu'elle réveille van qui court rapidement vers sa chambre et ouvre la porte et la voie entraine de pleurer il court alors vers elle et lui demande inquiet avec le visage pale:

_"hitomi, hitomi je t'en pris dit moi ce qui ne va pas, hitomi"

Hitomi le regarda alors avec son visage plain de larmes et lui dit:

_" c'est encore lui, c'est van, c'est lui j'ai encore faite ce mauvais rêve, pourquoi!" et puis elle éclate en sanglots.

Van l'a prise alors dans ses bras et lui dit d'une voie douce:

_"calme toi, hitomi tout va bien maintenant, calme toi et dit moi se que tu a vue"

Il lui chercha alors un verre d'eau et un mouchoir et l'attendit patiemment pour qu'elle parle, et quand elle prit son souffle elle lui dit:

_"j'ai encore eu un rêve de van, mon marie, j'ai revue la journée quand j'ai quittée la maison le jour ou il m'a dit que si nous nous sommes rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais été amoureuse de lui "

Van a été paralysé il s'est souvenu de ce moment lui aussi, mais n'avait préféré rien dire et quitta la chambre en laissant hitomi se préparer pour sa journée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

La vie sous le même toit:

Van attendait patiemment ce jour la le retour d'hitomi, il n'avait vraiment rien à faire alors il décida de préparer quelque chose de bon pour hitomi. Il avait pensé à lui préparer un bon déjeuner comme il en avait l'habitude, il était un excellent cordon bleu 'j'espère que cela lui ferait plaisir' pensa t-il.

Sans tarder van se mit à préparer son plat en espérant que ca plaira a hitomi ' d'habitude quand je préparé la cuisine quand nous étions mariés elle refusait de manger et pris son déjeuner dans un restaurant' se dit il tristement.

Quelques heures plu tard, hitomi arriva à la maison elle sentit la délicieuse odeur du déjeuner que van a préparé, elle a été surprise par ce qu'elle a vue et en était extrêmement heureuse.

_"comment tu as fait ca?" lui demanda t'elle étonnée.

Van fit un sourire et lui dit:

_"eh bien c'est ma spécialité, sans vouloir me venter, je suis un cordon bleu c'est mon travail, et puisque je viens en Amérique pour un séjour et non pour un travail j'ai voulu pratiquer mon activité préférée"

Hitomi regarda la façon dans laquelle van était habillé et l'arrangement de la table et changea tout à coup d'expression changea et regarda la table avec chagrin ce qui ne laissa pas van indifférent et lui demanda avec inquiétude:

_"tu ne semble plus aussi heureuse tout à coup ca va pas?"

_"non…rien…mon…mon mari faisait le déjeuner aussi tu as la même façon et le même talent que lui"

_"oh… désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir"

_"il pensait cela aussi…mais j'étais toujours en colère contre lui, je ne le remerciais jamais…" elle regarda la terre avec regret.

Van avait entendu attentivement tout ce que hitomi avait dit, il était tellement étonné d'entendre ces paroles venir d'hitomi, il sentait les larmes se former dans ses yeux, ses poumons rétrécir et sa respiration accélérer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi hitomi parlait avec un tel regret de lui. 'regrettait-elle vraiment la dure séparation? Réalise t-elle enfin qu'elle m'aime elle aussi? Dois-je prendre le risque de lui dire la vérité sur mon identité?'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Et la vie reprend:

Les jours passent et hitomi commence à s'habituer a la présence de van dans sa vie et commence à s'attacher a lui, mais elle semble bien dérangée par la mémoire de son ex-mari qui la hante par les événements de sa vie quotidienne.

Un jour hitomi été rentrée chez van et avait ressentis la maison un peu trop silencieuse, elle fit le tour de la maison et découvrait que van n'était pas la, elle entra alors a la salle a manger et a découvert que le déjeuner été déjà près pour elle accompagne d'une note laissée par van:

" Hitomi,

Désolé de te laisser seule mais j'ai un travail important,

Je ne serais pas long,

J'espère que tu gouteras au plat,

Salut, bonne journée"

En lisant cette note pas particulièrement spéciale, les larmes d'hitomi touchèrent le sol

"Pourquoi, pourquoi" cria t'elle "pourquoi les mêmes paroles, les mêmes expressions".

Les souvenirs de son ex-mari la hantent à nouveau. C'est devenu excessive et elle ne supportait pas de se sentir, se sentir coupable de cette séparation avec van. Des souvenirs et des souvenirs font le tour de sa tête et de son cœur et lui font mal, terriblement était tellement gentil avec elle…

Elle voulait s'en débarrasser, alors elle avait décidée de quitter la maison en direction du parc pour prendre l'air. Pendant ces instants, van était revenu a la maison et l'avait découverte vide, surpris de l'absence d'hitomi van entra silencieusement dans la cuisine et découvrait qu'hitomi n'a pas touchée a son déjeuner, se rappelant la douleur du passé a son tour. Van était allé prendre une sieste pour se sortir les mauvais souvenirs de sa tête.

Quelques heures plu tard van se réveille pour découvrir que la nuit est déjà sombre et que hitomi n'est toujours pas rentrée. Une soudaine inquiétude le domina et se leva instantanément pour s'habiller et partir à sa recherche, avant qu'il ne quitte la maison il reçu un appel venant d'un numéro étrange:

_"allo, bonsoir vous êtes le colocataire de hitomi Albert kanzaki?"

_"oui et vous êtes ?"

_"je suis l'infirmière Celena Aston, je vous parle de l'hôpital saint Charles"

Van ressentais sa respiration s'arrêta pour un court instant il senti que son cœur s'arrêta et dit d'une voie tremblante:

_"que lui est t'il arrivé?… est ce qu'elle va bien?"

_"reprenez vos esprits s'il vous plait il faut que vous veniez a tout pris pour régler quelques détails et signer quelques papiers"

_"mais enfin que lui était il arrivé?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

L'accident d'hitomi:

__"allo, bonsoir vous êtes le colocataire de hitomi Albert kanzaki?"_

__"oui et vous êtes ?"_

__"je suis l'infirmière Celena Aston, je vous parle de l'hôpital saint Charles"_

_Van ressentais sa respiration s'arrêta pour un court instant il senti que son cœur s'arrêta et dit d'une voie tremblante:_

__"que lui est t'il arrivé?… est ce qu'elle va bien?"_

__"reprenez vos esprits s'il vous plait il faut que vous veniez a tout pris pour régler quelques détails et signer quelques papiers"_

__"mais enfin que lui était il arrivé?"_

_"calmez vous s'il vous plait elle a été victime d'un accident, une voiture l'a écrasée ne vous inquiétez pas elle est dans un coma temporaire mais il faut a tout pris que vous veniez"

_"j'a… j'arrive tout de suite"

Van s'est précipité dans sa voiture, et se mit a accéléré pour arriver le plus tôt possible tandis que les battements de son cœur été plus accélères que sa voiture et arrivé a peine à respirer en pensant constamment a hitomi. Milles questions lui passaient dans sa tête. Il n'en pouvait plus il sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir mais ce n'était pas le moment il fallait qu'il tienne bon pour hitomi.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, van s'est mis à courir vers la chambre ou hitomi a été placée sous garde constante. Il ne pouvait pas entrer alors il s'est mis à prier de tout cœur pour qu'elle survive. L'inquiétude l'attrapait par son cœur, ses poumons et son cerveau ne connaissait guère le repos. Le second jour, van avait put enter dans la chambre d'hitomi, il se précipita alors près de son lit pour la voir encerclée de machines, en s'approchant d'elle il remarqua sur sa joue une larme, une marque de souffrance qui le toucha droit dans le cœur. Elle pensait à lui, il le savait, il détestait la voir souffrir a cause de lui. Il voulait mourir a cet instant la tandis que ses larmes trouvèrent a leur tour le chemin sur ses joues. Il pleurait du fon de son cœur. La peine était insupportable, il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, il voulait que pour une fois elle soit heureuse.

Il était nuit et jour près d'elle et ne la quitta pas des yeux, quelques jours plu tard, hitomi commença à reprendre connaissance et a été transférée dans une chambre régulière et libérée des machines de surveillance et de respiration. Dés qu'elle commença à ouvrir les yeux, elle regarda van droit dans les siens et lui dit de sa voie faible:

_"tu…tu es la, je n'arrive pas a le croire, tu es toujours la pour moi je t'en remercie de tout cœur" et lui fit un sourire chaleureux qui fit battre son cœur et van a son tour lui sourit chaleureusement et la prise instantanément dans ses bras. Elle a sentait son cœur exploser et un rouge fort lui monta aux joues, ne voulant pas le lâcher elle le serra très fort contre elle et sentit son doux parfum. Elle se sentait au paradis se moment était le meilleur de toute sa vie, tandis que van, voulant tellement la sentir proche ne fit aucun geste et ils restèrent comme cela jusqu'à l'enter du médecin qui interrompu leur chaleureux câlin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Comment lui dire? :

Le médecin entra en silence en souriant au joli couple qui maintenant est séparé l'un de l'autre. Il examina alors hitomi et leur assura que tout va bien et qu'elle pourra sortir de l'hôpital dans quelques jours.

Quelques jours plu tard, hitomi et joyeux de retourner a leur demeure se préparent pour partit: hitomi avec l'aide de l'infirmière se préparée tandis que van signe quelques papiers et arrange quelque détails.

Aussitôt le couple était déjà en route vers la maison, un étrange silence régnait dans la voiture hitomi éviter de parler en voyant le visage que van faisait il semblait pensif, elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre et a préférée regarder de la fenêtre et admirer le paysage.

Van de son coté se rappelais des larmes…des larmes qu'hitomi avait quand elle pensait a chaque fois a lui ou qu'elle le mentionne, a l'hôpital meme pendant son coma elle avait toujours cette larme sur le visage. Cela lui faisait comme un pincement dans le cœur.' Pourquoi pleure t'elle a chaque fois est ce par regret ou par haine et peur, pourquoi me craint t'elle je ne lui ai jamais rien fais au paravent…alors pourquoi' pensa t'il tristement. Il ne voulais plus qu'elle souffre en voyant le sourire qu'elle lui donne a chaque fois qu'elle le regarde et les larmes qu'elle pleure e se rappelant de l'époque ou ils étaient maries, a ce moment une étincelle illumina van 'mais bien sur… elle enfin elle… elle commence a s'accrocher a moi…mais elle ne sais pas que c'est moi…oh non cela va lui être fatal, il faut a tout pris que je lui dise qui je suis si non elle risque de s'attacher a moi et a avoir le cœur brise quand elle découvre qui je suis, il faut que je lui dise maintenant avant que cela n aye trop loin'.

Van avait pris la décision de tout dire a hitomi, mais il avait peur, peur de la façon dont elle va réagir, et il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le força à garder on identité un secret, il ne voulait pas la perdre et rester seul a nouveau sans elle… il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui pour toujours.

Cela était simple il l'aimait, vraiment. Mais parce qu'il l'aime il devait se sacrifier pour éviter qu'elle aye le cœur brise, alors il décida de tout lui dire et se soir la tandis que hitomi était entraine de regarder les chaines il s'approcha d'elle en douceur et décida d'ouvrir la conversation…

-"salut qu'est ce que tu regarde ca a l'air intéressant ?"lui dit-il d'un sourire doux.

-"eh bien, a vrai dire rien du tout je ne comprends rien a ce qu'ils disent tu crois que c'est du chinois" et se retourna vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

-"non c'est de l'espagnol"

_"mais comment tu sais ca toi?"

_"j'ai fait des recherches"

_"tu te moque de moi!"

_"mais pas du tout, je connais l'espagnol grâce a mes recherches, la cuisine espagnol est ce que je préfère alors j'ai appris la langue"

_"oh… c'est bien je crois"

_"je profite du maximum de mon temps et toi tu faisait quoi pendant ton temps auparavant?"

Et voila la question truc, c'était le moyen idéal pour van d'aborder le sujet de la vie d'hitomi pendant son mariage, réjouit de sa réussite il attend patiemment la réponse d'hitomi:

_"rien de bien passionnant je restais a la maison tandis que mon mari est au travail" le regard d'hitomi devint plus triste et les marques de fatigue furent plus claires sur son visage "mais quand mon…enfin"

Van voyant la fatigue d'hitomi couronnée de sa tristesse l'interrompu:

_"non pas la peine oublie que j'ai demandée" et décida de laisser tomber pour ce soir.

Puis il quitta la chambre pour prendre un bain. Tandis qu'hitomi secoua sa tête en espérant oublier se qui venait de se dérouler.

Le jour suivant van avait préféré distraire hitomi et d'apaiser sa fatigue. Il décida donc de l'accompagner pour une promenade dans le parc, en espérant pouvoir lui ouvrir le sujet qui l'inquiète tellement sans la vexer.

Le parc était couvert d'une douce verdure avec des balançoires dispersaient un peu partout et des bancs appart pour celui qui désire le repos et la jolie vue de la mer bleu. Hitomi a profitée du moment, la journée a était plutôt paisible. Les promenades et les rires, les montées spectaculaires des balançoires. En tout. La journée était un parfait repos pour hitomi, son visage s'est illuminé et elle se sentait déjà en bonne état.

Van voulait vraiment, lui dire qui il était il ne voulait plus que la souffrance reprenne hitomi…sa très chère hitomi. Il fallait qu'il prend le risque pour une fois, alors tandis qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour van a entamé la conversation:

_"alors hitomi, comment était la journée?"

_"c'était génial! Je suis très heureuse et cela c'est grâce à toi"

_"ne me remercie pas, je volais seulement que tu sois heureuse"

_"j'étais très heureuse parce que tu m'as accompagné, ta compagnie me fait plaisir, tu me plais beaucoup vraiment" la hitomi a put sentir la chaleur qui monte en elle et van pouvait clairement voir le rouge qui lui monte aux joues et sentir son propre ceour battre. Mais la dure vérité domine son bonheur. Sa y est, ce qu'il craignait le plus est arrivé, hitomi était tombée amoureuse de lui à nouveau. Il fallait dire la vérité maintenant…

Tandis qu'ils entrèrent a la maison van avait pris subitement la main d'hitomi il la regarda avec une telle tristesse et peur, en effet il avait peur que le monde lui tombe sur la tête a nouveau, que le sort sois cruel avec lui et lui prenne sa très chère, mais il fallait le faire et comment le faire quand on est perdu dans se beau sourire et se visage innocent:

_"qui a-t-il? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?"

Et voila plus de marche arrière il faut le faire:

_"hitomi…au fait je…je suis…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

Résister a la tentation:

_Et voila plus de marche arrière il faut le faire:_

__"hitomi…au fait je…je suis…" _

_"Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne peux pas résister a cet amour, des le premier moment que je t'ai vue, j'ai senti que mon cœur m'a lâchée, je t'aime… je t'aime hitomi"

Hitomi était en choque, elle ne sentait plus sa respiration, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre a la chamade. Tandis que van était dans le trouble sentimental: il était heureux d'avoir enfin put exprimer son amour a celle qui contrôlée son cœur mais il était déçu pour avoir été incapable de lui dire la vérité la plus importante; il lui a dit l'amour avec toutes les paroles du monde mais il était incapable de lui dire son nom, il voulait réessayer…mais comment retrouver le courage en sentant les lèvres de la bien aimée sur la sienne?

Oui, hitomi était entraine d'embrasser van et sans hésiter, elle s'est jette dans ses bras et a mêlée ses lèvres aux siennes, elle pouvait en sentir la chaleur de se baiser, et avec précipitation elle a mêlée sa langue a celle de van…quelques instants plu tard van lui répond enfin avec un grondement excitation et la tien fermement dans ses bras et l'emporte jusqu'à la chambre et de suite le couple se glissa sur les doux matelas en se déshabillant mutuellement le couple continue constamment a partager des baisers d'un mélange homogène de désir et d'amour… hitomi pouvait sentir la peau de van contre la sienne, elle se sentait confortable dans cette chaleur de couple:

_"je t'aime, je t'aime tellement" lui dit t'elle en guidant ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Ses paroles sonnaient comme un réveil au milieu d'un rêve dans la tête de van' elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait toujours pas le nom de celui qu'elle aime, et on nom risque de tout bousculer, je n'ai pas le droit d'abuser de se moment… parce que je l'aime, il faut que je respect mon amour pour elle et son amour pour moi, je n'ai pas le droit'

Et d'un mouvement brusque van s'écarte d'hitomi et quitte sa chambre rapidement en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Hitomi un peu déçue lui souhaite a son tour une bonne soirée et se couche tristement en pensant a une jolie soirée gâchée.

Van par contre était contant il n'avait pas abusé d'elle, pas de regrets ni de remords, il a survécu l'épreuve, il a résisté a la tentation…

Mais que réserve le jour suivant pour le jeune couple…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

Enlacer dans le passé :

La nuit était un vrai enfer pour hitomi, voila que tout était enfin beau dans sa vie, les cauchemars de "l'ex mari fannel" la hantent à nouveau. Elle se ressentait a nouveau le regret et le doute, mais elle était divorcée donc elle a le droit d'aimer qui elle veut, et elle pouvait parier sa main droite que van l'avait déjà oublié et qu'il avait une nouvelle vie avec une autre, elle voulait faire de même, oublier revivre sa vie comme avant elle avait le droit d'aimer un autre sans remords, comme il a probablement fait…

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que van n'a pas put oublier ni passer a une autre et qu'en fait l'amour les a, a nouveau réunit…mais serais se pour les séparer a nouveau?

Hitomi était maintenant de très mauvaise humeur, son souvenir ne sortait pas de sa tête, van avait pu voir la tristesse sur son visage alors il s'est précipité vers la cuisine et lui a préparé un jus forme de fruit de passion et de magot et le tendis avec un sourire en disant:

_"tiens régale toi, cela te remontera le moral et de te donner le joli sourire"

Et lui qui espéré que ses mots lui feront plaisir, sa réaction le surpris quand soudain les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et d'un coup violant elle bouscula le verre que van tenait délicatement dans la main et le fit tomber a terre tandis que van ne comprenant pas la réaction d'hitomi resta sans action devant son visage qui était maintenant mouillé par des larmes de peine la voyant disparaitre devant ses yeux en courant vers sa chambre.

Le geste que van a fait effet inverse a celui qu'il a souhaité, hitomi était en colère.

'Pourquoi le destin est t'il si cruel avec moi, je ne demande qu'une vie paisible pourquoi tout se répète donc, pourquoi fallait t'il qu'il fasse ca?' pensa hitomi avec colère tandis qu'elle bouscula tout se qui était en travers de son chemin. Van assit a l'extérieur de sa chambre après avoir reprit ses esprits resta sans action en attendant qu'elle se calme, il ne savait d'où lui était venue cette colère si soudaine, mais il préféré attendre, il fallait qu'il sache se qui met sa bien aimée en colère.

Hitomi enfin reprit son calme et s'était assise sur le lit en essayant de calmer ses larmes et d'arrêter le tas de souvenirs qui maintenant reprenaient leur course dans sa tête. Van s'était rendu compte que hitomi a repris son calme, il a donc décidé d'enter pour lui demander pourquoi elle était en colère sans hésiter il s'approcha tendrement d'elle et mit sa main chaleureuse sur son épaule, elle le regarda tendrement et revue se beau sourire qui donne chaleur au cœur, a set instant la hitomi revécue les dures instants de sa vie…

…_"hitomi était en colère pendant qu'elle vivait avec son mari, pourtant van ne lui a jamais fait de mal au contraire il gardait toujours son sourire, mais ce jour la hitomi était en colère pour une raison différente, ses parents lui manquaient beaucoup, elle pleurait dans sa chambre…toute seule. Van ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir, il voulait la consoler, mais il savait sa réaction mais il voulait prendre le risque. Il entra alors dans sa chambre et mis tendrement sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit, hitomi toujours en colère contre lui gifla sa main violement et cria et sorti sans rien lui dire et prie la voiture en direction de sa maison…"… _

Hitomi regarda profondément dans les yeux de van tandis qu'elle vie ses souvenirs puis les larmes reprirent leur chemin sur ses joues douces. Van la pris instantanément dans ses bras et caressa tendrement ses cheveux, il voulait tellement pouvoir faire cela, hitomi s'enfonça dans ses bras, elle se sentait tellement heureuse, elle sentait son cœur battre elle regarda van avec tendresse et s'approcha très doucement de son beau visage lumineux, van s'approcha a son tour ses lèvres des siennes.

Aussitôt que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, hitomi revue son ex qui visita à nouveau sa mémoire et elle s'écarta instantanément de van. Mais cette fois van ne voulait pas lâcher alors il reprit ses lèvres sans hésiter, elle ne voulait pas lui résister mais, son mari était toujours la, dans sa mémoire pour lui rappeler la douleur du passe, cette douleur sans raison. Mais tant pis elle voulait vivre l'amour librement, avec celui qu'elle aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, et puis van lâcha prise et entra lui chercher un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes et un verre d'eau tandis qu'hitomi était heureuse mais elle avait un pincement au cœur qui causa son visage de devenir si mouiller. Quoi faire? Elle aimait et haïssait la même personne, le saura t'elle un jour? Et quand?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

La vérité quand tu nous tiens :

Van était revenu avec un joli mouchoir et lui essuya tendrement ses larmes. Hitomi lui a prise la main et l'approcha à son cœur. Van lui a sourit chaleureusement et la prise dans ses bras, quelques instant plu tard hitomi dormi profondément, alors il la déposa tendrement sur le lit l'embrassa sur le front en douceur et quitta la chambre pour aller faire quelques courses.

Un peu plu tard hitomi ouvrit les yeux, se sentant encore dans les nuages pris le chemin de la cuisine pour saluer son bien aimé, mais le trouva nulle part. Elle voulait l'appeler sur son portable pour savoir ou il était, aussitôt elle retrouva une note:

"Ma très chère hitomi,

Je suis allé faire quelques courses,

Ne t'inquiète pas,

Au cas où tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit appel moi,

Avec tout mon amour,

Van"

Hitomi changea soudain d'expression a la vue du dernier mot écrit "van, van!" elle ne pouvait pas ne voulait pas le croire. C'était peut être une illusion de lui comme les autres; avec une main tremblante elle toucha le mot et remarqua qu'en effet le mot était bien la.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Van, van que fait t'il ici? Mais je suis loin, très loin de la ou il peut se trouver m'a-t-il suivit? Fils de… mais ce n'est pas possible l'Amérique est grande! Comment a-t-il put me trouver?

Van était retarde par un embouteillage pendant des heures, tandis que hitomi était entraine de coller les morceaux de se mystère en attendant le moment de confrontation:

_Van s'était relevé déjà quand hitomi "repris ses esprits" puis elle lui dit:_

__"je suis tellement contente de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui je peux reparler librement avec ma propre langue, la quelle je parle sans défauts"_

__" hehe, oui c'est vrai je n'espère pas pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui me rappellerai le pays"_

__"je suis vraiment enchantée par cette rencontre… excusez moi mais il me semble vous avoir déjà vue quelque part, ou je me trompe peut être"_

__"tout dépend de la qualité de votre mémoire"_

__"vous êtes ici depuis longtemps?"_

__"a vrai dire depuis 6 mois"_

__"vraiment! Moi aussi je suis ici depuis 6 mois, et vous venais ici pour un travail?"_

__"non je viens ici pour oublier "_

Voila tout devient claire maintenant. Hitomi a tout compris: van était triste et voulait fuir a la solitude et était venu en Amérique, il était venu pour l'oublier…mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle donc pas compris des le premier jour c'était pourtant évidant.

…il était venu pour l'oublier… pourquoi ces paroles la mettent t'elles hors d'elle-même pourtant elle aussi était venue pour l'oublier et a vivre le reste de sa vie avec un autre.

…avec un autre… quelle ironie du sort, elle voulait fuir van en tombant amoureuse de van…

Non, elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse de lui, pas maintenant qu'elle à découvert la vérité. Maintenant elle voulait, se venger, il croit qu'elle est naïve et facile à avoir, elle lui montrera le contraire.

Avec ses mauvaises pensées qui étaient très loin de la réalité et de la raison, hitomi était en attente pour l'arriver de van comme un prédateur qui attend sa proie… qu'arrivera t'il au moment de confrontation?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11:

La séparation à nouveau :

Le temps s'écroula doucement pour hitomi, qui maintenant était folle de rage, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant accès un homme heureux qui regarda sa bien aimée avec chaleur et bonté. Hitomi lui fit un faux sourire plaint de haine et s'approcha malicieusement de lui et lui donna un tendre baiser sur les lèvres:

_"salut" lui dit t'elle d'une voie malicieuse "tu as mit du temps à renter…mon CHERI"

_"il y avait un embouteillage, désolé mon amour"

_"hum, au moment dont tu en avais le plus besoin, quel chance, cet embouteillage doit te rendre heureux"

_"hitomi?" van était intrigué et perdu, il ne savait guère de quoi elle parlait, et son expression avec la quelle elle le regarde lui donna froid dans le dos " je ne comprends pas se que tu veux dire mon amour!"

_"bien sur mon AMOUR parce que tu étais dans les nuages quand tu as écrit ca!" hitomi était maintenant en colère, et d'un coup brutal elle lui jeta le papier note sur son visage en disant:

_"une seule erreur il t'a suffit d'une seule erreur, bien jouer mais ton jeu se termine la, tu as cru que tu allais m'avoir, il t'a fallut de peu, mais désolé tu as échoué!"

Van était paralysé devant ses propres paroles comment n'a-t-il pas fait attention, son nom était écrit la juste devant ses yeux. Le destin est très cruel et c'est la que van a vraiment sentit le ciel tomber sur sa tête. C'était juste dans ses instants qu'hitomi lui jeta son dernier coup de foudre, le coup mortel:

_"ton jeux est terminé fannel, tu perds et moi je quitte cet enfer"

Van ne pouvait plus réfléchir il était dans le vide, elle venait de tout briser en lui il venait de la perdre à nouveau; le coup de la porte refermée était le dernier bruit que hitomi fit dans cette maison a nouveau vide en laissant derrière elle un van au cœur brisé.

Mais il le savait il savait qu'un jour elle le quittera, que la colère du passé la dominera, mais il ne voulait pas que ca vienne si rapidement. Trop tard il se sentait perdre l'équilibre et ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil qu'il souhaiter n'en jamais se réveiller.

Hitomi quitta la demeure en direction de l'hôtel, elle avait les larmes aux yeux sans savoir pourquoi, cela ne compte plus pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est de s'écarter aussi loin qu'elle peut de lui.

Arrivée à l'hôtel, hitomi se précipita vers la réception et s'adressa au manager:

_"bonsoir, j'aimerai reprendre ma chambre initial qui était en attente s'il vous plait"

_"une chambre en attente? Votre nom s'il vous plait"

_"hitomi kanzaki"

_"oh oui chambre 113 voila votre clé"

_"merci beaucoup"

_"au fait, demoiselle kanzaki, c'est vraiment rare de mettre une chambre en attente"

_"je savais qu'un jour j'y retournerai" lui dit t'elle avec ironie ayant une expression de tristesse sur le visage, le manager ne semblait pas comprendre:

_"pardon?"

_"non rien du tout, c'est juste que j'étais allée faire un séjour chez un ami, je ne voulais pas rester longtemps j'avais peur d'être de trop" hitomi pensait cela au début, des le jour ou van lui a proposée de dormir chez lui, mais après… elle voulait rester pour toujours, non! Jamais! Elle voulait lui échapper, ce grand menteur!... hitomi fut perdue loin dans ses pensées:

_Hitomi regarda par la fenêtre et a vue que le jour a déjà passer elle était vraiment étonnée comment le temps passe vite et décida a contre cœur de quitter van et lui dit :_

__" je te remercie pour tout, mais je dois partir il est tard, Aurevoir"_

__"comme tu voudras, permet moi de t'accompagner, ou habite tu hitomi?"_

__"j'habite au saint Michelle 5eme étage 2eme chambre"_

__"tu habite dans un hôtel pour tout ce temps!"_

__"oui à vrai dire je ne suis pas forte en monnaie et je n'ai pas d'appartement"_

__"mais l'hôtel coûte cher!"_

__"je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix"_

__"hitomi…euh permet moi de t'inviter a …rester ici si tu veux …l'hôtel coute cher tu vois et j'ai une chambre d'ami si cela t'intéresse…au moins tu n'aura pas a payer l'hôtel"_

Il était vraiment gentil, il ne voulait pas qu'elle paye les frais de l'hôtel, non! Il ne voulait rien de bon il voulait la piéger pour qu'elle reste avec lui, le salot! pensa t'elle avec colère quand soudain la voie du manager la détourna de ses pensées:

_"demoiselle? Permettez-moi de vous guider jusqu'à votre chambre"

_"oui cela serait aimable merci"

Le manager accompagna hitomi jusqu'à sa chambre, elle passa alors par une chambre dans la quelle une nouvelle mariée parle avec sa mère au téléphone:

_"salut maman…oui tout va bien…tu sais maman hier soir, il m'a dit qu'il était heureux que je fais maintenant partie de sa vie…oui il a dit ca et il a dit que sa vie sans moi était misérable…oui je sais ses parents l'aiment beaucoup, mais pareille a mon amour il ne trouvera pas"

Hitomi entendit la conversation entre la fille et sa mère ' une vie misérable! Elle ne s'y connait même pas, par contre la vie de van sa c'est misérable' se dit t'elle toute triste en se rappelant des paroles de van:

_Van continue à compter son histoire a hitomi:_

__"je ne pouvais rien faire contre eux ils étaient des brutes et je travaille jour et nuit dans leur grande demeure je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis j'étais renfermé sur moi-même, mon père était un soldat et il était mort dans la guerre et ma mère est morte pendant mon accouchement, j'ai grandit en travaillant chez mon oncle puis je me suis trouvait un bon travail et je me suis offert une belle demeure et beaucoup d'argent… mais le fait de vivre seul me rendait fou alors j'ai pris l'envole jusqu'ici…"_

__"oh… c'est triste d'avoir cette vie… et tu voulais oublier quoi en venant ici"_

__"comment?"_

__" tu m'avais dit que tu étais venu ici pour oublier, tu voulais oublier quoi?" lui demanda hitomi intriguée. _

__"euh… pour tout te dire, un homme qui a vécu une vie misérable veut oublier tout son passe et avoir droit à une nouvelle vie"_

_Hitomi lui dit avec un sourire chaleureux:_

__"j'espère que tu auras droit à une belle vie que tu mérites"_

_Van lui dit alors d'un ton à peine audible:_

__"j'espère que tu en ferais partie"_

Pour une vie misérable il s'y connait, et hitomi le savait bien, mais pas question quelle entre dans sa vie, elle n'y changera vraiment rien, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit, mais van croit le contraire:

_Hitomi lui dit avec un sourire chaleureux:_

__"j'espère que tu auras droit à une belle vie que tu mérites"_

_Van lui dit alors d'un ton à peine audible:_

__"j'espère que tu en ferais partie"_

Il voulait vraiment qu'elle en fasse partie? Mais elle ne voulait pas, et lui mentir pour la garder prés de lui…mais se n'était pas sa faute, elle était bien naïve pour avoir oublié de lui demander son nom, comment avait t'elle oubliée de lui demander son nom? C'était vraiment le coup de l'année, mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle a fait ca, mais ce n'était plus important…

Aussitôt réveillée de ses pensées, hitomi se retrouva sur la porte de sa chambre et le manager toujours auprès d'elle la regardant avec un sourire:

_"votre chambre est restée intacte comme vous l'aviez laissez demoiselle"

_"merci beaucoup" hitomi rentra directement dans sa chambre pour rester seule mais le manager était restée la en la regardant avec délice, elle se retourna vers lui intriguée:

_"me permettez vous de m'excuser?"

_"au fait demoiselle vous devez vérifier que tout est en ordre et m'en donner la vérification avant que je ne quitte"

Hitomi était en colère, elle fit une vérification rapide et lui secoua la tête, il resta un instant a la porte avant de retourner en colère a son travail. Cela n'intéressa pas hitomi elle voulait être seule, elle avait besoin de se mettre les idées claires dans la tête:

__"alors nous sommes arrivés au café, nous pouvons parler, dites moi ce qui vous pousse à quitter le pays" lui dit van._

__" j'ai était mariée depuis un bon moment et puis divorcée donc j'avais quittée le pays car mes parents ne veulent plus de moi, ils considèrent mon divorce comme une action déshonorante"_

_Van entendait les paroles d'hitomi il ressentait de la Paine et colère en même temps, elle parlait avec un ton livide et moqueur et voilà la langue de van le déçoit en disant:_

__" et ton mari était il aussi mauvais pour que tu t'en sépare?"_

__"je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire!"_

__"est-il un joueur de poker?"_

__"euh… non!"_

__"pratique t'il la drogue?"_

__"non!"_

__"sortais t'il avec une autre femme?"_

__"non!"_

__"te battait t'il?"_

__"non!"_

__"t'a-t-il assure une bonne vie?"_

__"oui!"_

__"alors pourquoi?"_

__"eh… bien…"_

__"eh bien?"_

__"il n'y avait pas d'amour entre nous et le mariage forcé n'a jamais était acceptable"_

__"ne peux-tu donc jamais apprendre à l'aimer? Est t'il donc aussi mauvais que cela?"_

__"eh…à vrai dire… il avait un comportement amical avec moi… mais…"_

__"donc il semblait comprendre se que tu ressentais, et avait essayé de te comprendre"_

__"non! Pas du tout d'ailleurs il connait que je ne l'aimais pas et malgré tout il m'avait demandé de dormir avec lui!"_

__"il t'a demande, il ne t'a pas forcé donc!"_

__"euh… non il m'a dit qu'il faisait froid et qu'il voulait me réchauffer et…"_

__"peut être que tu l'as mal compris…"_

__"et tu veux me convaincre qu'il voulait uniquement me réchauffer?"_

__"non! Peut être que C'EST LUI qui avait besoin d'être réchauffer!"_

En repensant, van n'était pas si terrible que sa quand ils étaient mariés, mais hitomi était trop en colère d'être mariée de force, elle n'a pas fait attention a van et elle n'a pas profitée de sa vie avec lui. Mais elle avait une excuse, elle ne l'aimait pas…mais maintenant elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pense de lui. Elle était pourtant prête a…a…

La porte sonne et interrompe hitomi, gênée elle ouvre la porte et retrouve le manager avec un plat et un sourire:

_"bonsoir mademoiselle, voila votre plat de la soirée"

_"merci c'est gentil" elle prit le plat rapidement et voulut fermer la porte, mais le manager avait d'autres projets. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et colla hitomi au mur brutalement et la regarda avec délice et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Hitomi en voyant son action lui dit d'une voie brutale:

_"tu fait quoi exactement? Dégage si non!"

_"si non quoi, tu diras au manager trop tard poulette"

-"lasse-moi tranquillllllleeee!" cria t'elle et le repoussa plus puissamment qu'elle le croit et réussit à le chasser de sa chambre. Il quitta furieux et laissa derrière lui une fille en colère. Hitomi était maintenant seule, elle s'était jetée sur le lit entraine de pleurer. Elle pensait à van, à cette soirée inoubliable, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle se disait à voie haute:

_"van ne ferai pas comme ca! Il ne le ferait jamais!" elle éclata en sanglot.

Soudain son cœur se balança en se rappelant du précieux moment…

_hitomi était entraine d'embrasser van et sans hésiter, elle s'est jette dans ses bras et a mêlée ses lèvres aux siennes, elle pouvait en sentir la chaleur de se baiser, et avec précipitation elle a mêlée sa langue a celle de van…quelques instants plu tard van lui répond enfin avec un grondement excitation et la tien fermement dans ses bras et l'emporte jusqu'à la chambre et de suite le couple se glissa sur les doux matelas en se déshabillant mutuellement le couple continue constamment a partager des baisers d'un mélange homogène de désir et d'amour… hitomi pouvait sentir la peau de van contre la sienne, elle se sentait confortable dans cette chaleur de couple:_

__"je t'aime, je t'aime tellement" lui dit t'elle en guidant ses lèvres vers les siennes._

_Et d'un mouvement brusque van s'écarte d'hitomi et quitte sa chambre rapidement en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Hitomi un peu déçue lui souhaite a son tour une bonne soirée et se couche tristement en pensant a une jolie soirée gâchée._

Soudain le téléphone sonna et a fait une rude rupture de la joie d'hitomi quand elle entendit la voie d'une femme:

_"allo, bonsoir vous êtes demoiselle hitomi kanzaki"

_"oui et vous êtes?"

_"je suis le médecin Elise, je vous parle de l'hôpital de fanelia"

_"hôpital? Pourquoi moi?"

_"quel est exactement votre relation avec van fannel?"

_"van? Comment que c'est t'il passer?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12:

Les conséquences fatales :

Van était à nouveau seul toute la soirée il ne pouvait pas dormir, il se rappelait de la dure séparation, deux fois cela fait deux fois, il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant, il a perdu celle qu'il aime, il ne pouvait pas sortir son image de sa tête.

Il n'y a plus un nouveau commencement pour van, il voulait en finir être seul est la pire des punitions.

' Je vis seul. Je suis fait pour vivre seul, autant mourir seul'

Plaint de désespoir van rejoint la mer et sans hésitation se jet d'un haut rocher vers la cote rocheuse et se heurta la tête violement. Le sang coule, et coule, la mer devient si rouge…

Soudain un nageur qui se promenait prés de la cote, remarqua le sang sur l'eau et appela une ambulance, ils amenèrent le patient a l'hôpital.

L'infirmière qui emporta van dans une chambre de soin excessive après son opération remarqua dans la poche de ses habits une note qu'il a écrite:

"Je vis seul, je suis destiner à vivre seul, autant mourir et arrêter la souffrance…adieux hitomi"

Aussitôt que l'infirmière lu la note elle la donna a la police qui était sur le lieu pour enquêter au sujet du suicide, ils virent la note et remarquèrent le nom "hitomi" et furent leur petite enquête appart et retrouvèrent le numéro de cette dernière et le médecin elle-même l'appela:

__"allo, bonsoir vous êtes demoiselle hitomi kanzaki"_

__"oui et vous êtes?"_

__"je suis le médecin Elise, je vous parle de l'hôpital de fanelia"_

__"hôpital? Pourquoi moi?"_

__"quel est exactement votre relation avec van fannel?"_

__"van? Comment que c'est t'il passer?" _

_"s'il vous plait, nous demandons à savoir votre relation avec lui, c'est pour la police"

_"la police? Mais enfin que se passe-t-il? Et van?"

_"calmer vous s'il vous plait, la police fait une enquête au sujet du suicide, pour savoir si il en est un vraiment"

_"suicide? Enfin….mais…van a … a "

_"demoiselle! Calmez vous nous ne voulons pas un malade de plus rendez vous a l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible"

_"mais…"

Trop tard le médecin a déjà fermée l'appareil. Hitomi était mortifiée, elle s'était rendue le plus vite à l'hôpital, elle arriva et retrouva la police encerclant l'hôpital, elle senti son cœur exploser elle avait peur, très peur. Soudain, un policier se dirigea vers hitomi et lui adressa la parole:

_"bonsoir demoiselle hitomi, je suis l'agent Dryden, vous êtes certainement au courant de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes la"

_"je vous en pris dites moi tout"

_"calmez vous j'ai une seule question à vous demander avant tout quel est votre relation par rapport a van?"

Hitomi s'est mise à penser, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était pour van, elle était perdue:

__"salut" lui dit t'elle d'une voie malicieuse "tu as mit du temps à renter…mon CHERI"_

__"il y avait un embouteillage, désolé mon amour"_

'Mon amour, je suis son amour' se dit t'elle avec joie, elle regarda alors le policier avec confiance et lui dit :

_"je suis sa femme"

_"sa femme?Excuser moi madame fannel, mais il s'agit d'un suicide votre mari a commit un suicide avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle votre mari a commit cette action?"

_"un suicide! Van! Comment avez-vous pu me contacter?"

_"il faut que vous regardez cette feuille elle était dans la poche de votre mari"

Hitomi a pris la feuille entre ses mains a peine elle a jetée un coup d'œil sur la feuille que ses larmes apparurent elle regarda alors le policier et lui dit d'une voie inaudible:

_"je…je suis la raison" et puis elle éclata en sanglot et couru vers la chambre dans la quelle l'infirmière lui indiqua que van était. Elle se précipita a ses cotes et lui pris la main et le regarda tendrement et lui dit:

_"je ne mérite pas ton amour, tu m'aime trop, je ne te mérite pas, pardonne moi…mon amour, je t'aime van"

Aucune réponse, hitomi parlait seule toute seule elle ne lâchée pas prise de sa main, quand soudain la voie de l'infirmière l'interrompu:

_"demoiselle hitomi, s'il vous plait il faut que vous sortez pour le moment, il faut faire des examinassions"

_"come vous voulez"

Hitomi sortie a contre cœur la chambre pendant que les examinassions prennent cour, elle était inquiète, elle avait honte, elle venait de détruire sa vie, et ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle réalise combien elle l'aime, elle se haïssait tellement…

Quelques heures plu tard l'infirmière sorti de la chambre et donne son rapport au médecin. L'expression du médecin change et s'approche en douceur vers hitomi et lui dit:

_"demoiselle hitomi, on a remarquée qu'il y a un décalage dans la sante de votre…"

_"mon mari" lui dit hitomi sans hésiter en essayant d'éviter les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses beaux yeux verts.

_"oh, d'accord, nous craignons que ce recule soit un danger pour sa vie, la blessure est grave et il risque de…

_"j'ai compris" et elle éclata en sanglots.

_"nous vous demandons d'assister votre mari dans ses derniers instants"

_"derniers instants?" hitomi ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter l'idée de perdre van. Et c'est la qu'elle réalisa la souffrance qu'elle a causée a van deux fois. Elle entra discrètement dans la chambre et pris la main de van en douceur et mit l'autre sur son doux visage:

_"j'ai commis une erreur" commença t'elle "je me suis conduite comme une gamine, je n'ai pas compris, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Les excuses ne font plus rien maintenant, je sais mais il faut que tu sache, je vais souffrir quand tu partiras je le mérite bien, je mérite de souffrir de subir des souffrances pires que les tiennes, je suis désolée van, je te jure, je souffrirai toute ma vie, rien que pour te voir me pardonner mon crime, ce n'est pas un suicide van, c'est un crime c'est moi la cause de ta mort, je n'ai plus rien a dire maintenant, tu ne me pardonnerais jamais de toute façon, mais je veux te dire que je suis de tout cœur désolée van…mon amour pardonne moi"

Hitomi sortit de la chambre sous les instructions de l'infirmière et pria pour que van la pardonne et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le corps de van était stable et les battements de son cœur étaient très faibles mais son cerveau était en plaine activité et cela surpris les médecins mais ils savaient que ses instants sont comptés, tandis que van était perdu dans les fin fonts de sa mémoire:

_hitomi était entraine d'embrasser van et sans hésiter, elle s'est jette dans ses bras et a mêlée ses lèvres aux siennes, elle pouvait en sentir la chaleur de se baiser, et avec précipitation elle a mêlée sa langue a celle de van…quelques instants plu tard van lui répond enfin avec un grondement excitation et la tien fermement dans ses bras et l'emporte jusqu'à la chambre et de suite le couple fit une chute "spectaculaire" sur les doux matelas en se déshabillant mutuellement le couple continue constamment a partager des baisers d'un mélange homogène de désir et d'amour… hitomi pouvait sentir la peau de van contre la sienne, elle se sentait confortable dans cette chaleur de couple:_

__"je t'aime, je t'aime tellement" lui dit t'elle en guidant ses lèvres vers les siennes._

_Et d'un mouvement brusque van s'écarte d'hitomi et quitte sa chambre rapidement en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Hitomi un peu déçue lui souhaite a son tour une bonne soirée et se couche tristement en pensant a une jolie soirée gâchée._

Et les mots se répètent constamment dans son rêve ' je t'aime, je t'aime'

Quand soudain son rêve fini, il ne vit plus que blanc autour de lui et puis il a vu l'image d'une femme souriante dont il gardé une photo partout ou il va:

_"van mon enfant mon doux enfant"

_"maman c'est bien toi maman? Tu m'a tellement manquée"

_"oh mon enfant pourquoi vient tu ici?"

_"maman ma place n'est que dans ton cœur, il ne reste plus de place pour moi dans le monde des vivants, personne ne m'aime maman tu es la seule, la seule qui m'aime"

_"van ta place n'est pas ici, il ya un autre cœur chez les vivants dans le quel tu trouveras la chaleur, un amour équivalent a celui d'une mère mais qui est exprime en des sensations plus fortes, van il ya quelqu'un qui t'aime tellement"

_"mais maman"

_"mon enfant ta place n'est pas ici le temps n'est pas venu il y a un cœur pour toi, et il y a quelqu'un dans ton cœur"

Puis d'un mouvement brusque de sa main la mère de van lui montra l'image d'hitomi qui pleure.

_"hitomi, mon amour, elle…"

_"elle a besoin de toi, et tu as besoin d'elle, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, va retourne elle t'attend"

Soudain l'image de sa mère s'écarta et van était entouré de blanc…

…la machine qui était arrivée à un arrêt presque complet repris son cour rapidement cela étonna les médecins du coup ils étaient forcés à enlever les machines et a appeler hitomi dont les larmes n'ont pas encore sécher. Elle s'approcha de van et le regarda attentivement tandis que les médecins quittèrent la chambre.

Quelques instants plu tard van ouvrit les yeux avec nonchalance et regarda brusquement autour de lui et vit quelqu'un qu'il cru ne jamais voir.

_"hi…hitomi…"

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait de voir, van ouvrit les yeux, elle sentait son cœur battre a la chamade elle lui dit alors en pleurant:

_"van… enfin…" et elle tenu sa main contre son cœur

_"je vis… j'ai vraiment survécu?"

_"oui, oui van tu as survécu" lui dit hitomi joyeusement.

_"parles moi…hitomi…parles moi"

_"je t'aime, van je t'aime" elle l'encercla alors de ses bras et ne lâcha plus prise de lui " van, excuse moi mon amour je ne savais pas"

_"hitomi" van était encore sous le choque, il ne croyait plus ses oreilles. Hitomi était entraine d'admettre qu'elle, qu'elle l'aime. Il était dans le paradis, il était heureux très heureux.

Son bonheur tant attendu a été la raison pour sa rétablissions rapide et sa sortie de l'hôpital. Maintenant tout était claire hitomi était amoureuse de lui et lui était fou d'elle, et lui pardonna tout. Mais le joli couple partagera t'il une vie a deux?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13:

Tout est bien qui finit bien :

Van et hitomi étaient rentrés chez van après le rétablissement de se dernier. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, hitomi joyeuse d'être avec son bien aimé ne le quitta pas d'une seconde et s'occupa de lui et le traita comme un mari, et elle décida aussi de lui faire une fête surprise pour célébrer son rétablissement elle appela alors son amie youkary pour lui demander son aide:

_"salut…youkary? C'est toi?"

_"hitomi! Salut tu m'as manquée tu n'es plus a l'hôtel habituel, tu va bien oh moins?"

_"très…bien…"

_"oh la! Je connais se ton, tu es amoureuse!"

_"oui!"

_"tu es très joyeuse c'est aussi beau que ca? Et qui est ton Roméo?"

_"c'est van, van fannel"

_"comment? Van tu es sure, mais enfin il n'était pas…"

_"si c'est mon ex-mari, mais on est ensemble à nouveau, enfin je crois"

_"je ne le crois pas… attend que veux tu dire par " je crois"

_"il semble un peu froid après sa venue de l'hôpital, je ne sais pas je fais tout pour me faire pardonner et lui prouver que je l'aime"

_"te faire pardonner? Que c'est t'il passer ?"

_" je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais il faut que tu m'aide je dois le rendre heureux je veux lui faire une fête surprise"

_"pas besoin d'en dire plus je m'en charge et je te donnerai le ok et l'adresse après la fin du préparatoire"

_"tu es géniale youkary! Merci!"

_" aucun problème, il est mon ami aussi après tout"

_"comment?"

_"oui il est ami avec mon fiancé amano"

_"oh vraiment c'est bien"

_"bon je dois y aller salut"

_"salut bonne soirée"

Hitomi toute heureuse cours vers la chambre la ou van était entrain de penser au changement des événements, toujours sous le choque du comportement d'hitomi ne fit aucune réaction quand elle pénétra la chambre et pris van dans ses bras. Il ne fit aucune réaction et resta immobile soudain elle approcha ses lèvres vers les siennes, la réaction de van la surprise quand soudain il l'écarta et quitta la chambre sans dire un mot, hitomi brisée par son geste quitta la chambre et alla téléphoner a youkary et lui raconta avec le ceour brisé l'incident et décida de laisser tomber la fête mais youkary lui conseilla de garder le projet de la fête active et de l'organiser pour elle au lieu de van. Mais elle ne se suffisait pas de cela elle appela van sur son portable:

_"salut van, c'est youkary la copine d'amano"

_"oh oui salut cava?"

_"on m'a racontée que tu as essayé de te suicider"

_"les nouvelles courent vite"

_"oui et il ya une nouvelle pire que celle-ci, j'ai entendu dire que tu mal traite hitomi"

_" comment? Elle t'a dit quoi exactement"

_"elle qui essaye de se faire pardonner elle a eu un choque avec ton comportement de la soirée elle voulait même annuler la fête qu'elle voulait te préparer"

_"tu sais youkary je suis encore sous le choque depuis quelques jours elle était en colère contre moi et elle me détestait et elle ne voulait plus me voire et tu le sais"

_"je le sais mais quand même van essaye d'être plus sympa"

_"tu veux rire, je veux lui faire croire que je ne lui pardonne pas car je veux que ma proposition en mariage soit vraiment une surprise"

_" tu veut te remarier d'elle?"

_"c'est bizarre non?

_"oui en effet et j'ai une idée pour toi la fête est toujours active alors je pense que se serait bien si tu en profite. Tu le fais avec les moyens que tu choisi et je te couvrirai et je t'appellerai quand tout serait prêt"

_"génial à plus tard"

Quelques jours plus tard youkary et van arrangent tout, et cette dernière appelle hitomi qui va seule insouciante à la fête voulant oublie le comportement froid de van. Quand minuit passe, hitomi était toujours a la fête entraine de s'amuser avec youkary et puis amano était venu et invita youkary a une danse, se rappelant de van hitomi sorti au balcon pour prendre l'air et elle a été suivie par hitomi:

_"tout va bien hitomi, tu semble triste tout à coup?"

_"tu crois qu'il me pardonne? Je ne mérite pas de l'être mais…"

Avant qu'hitomi ne puisse continuer ses paroles un homme cachait dans un masque et des habilles noirs surgit de derrière elle et lui ferma la bouche avec sa main et la prise jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble et lui mit un couteau sur le coup. Les invités étaient paniqués, hitomi était dans tous ses états:

_"que voulez vous de moi?"

_"je veux ta main, que veux tu, t'es faite pour être mariée de force" puis il s'approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui dit "et moi je suis fait pour tomber amoureux de toi"

A ce moment la hitomi reconnu la voie de celui qui la kidnappé et se retourna instantanément vers lui et lui dit d'une voie basse:

_"c'est toi, bien sur ca ne pouvait être que toi"

Puis elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément tandis que les invites étaient perdus et restèrent sans action en regardant van et hitomi qui s'embrassaient passionnément quand soudain van écarta a peine ses lèvres de sa bien aimée" je prendrai cela comme un oui" lui dit t'il en reprenant ses lèvres. Semblant enfin comprendre les invités les applaudissaient fort et tout le monde continua de célébrer. Aussitôt la fête finit, van et hitomi étaient prêts a partir quand soudain youkary pris le bras d'hitomi et regarda van en disant:

_"ou est-ce-que vous allez comme ca? Pas question une vous dormiez tout les deux se soir et demain le mariage hitomi reste chez moi se soir et toi tu rentre seul"

_"ah vos ordre chef" van fit a youkary un salut militaire et embrassa hitomi et quitta la fête.

Le jour suivant était le grand jour, van ne pouvait pas dormir toute la nuit, il pensait a hitomi a leur belle vie ensemble, pour van s'était un rêve qui devient réalité il était déjà prêt avant même qu'amano ne sonne a sa porte voulant l'accompagner vers l'église pour attendre la mariée.

Chez youkary il y avait un problème tout le monde était prêt sauf la mariée qui était encore endormie, youkary pénétra sa chambre et cria:

_"hitomi, hitomi van a fait un accident en allant vers l'église et se trouve maintenant à l'hôpital"

_"comment?" hitomi se leva du lit et pris un bain rapide et sortie paniquée, quand elle vit un sourire sur le visage de youkary qui lui répondit:

_"je t'ai eu il fallait que je fasse cela pour que tu te réveille tu ne pouvais pas te lever tôt?"

_"bien jouer idiote, tu es méchante! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Comment ose tu faire ca a une mariée?"

_"je me demande comment une mariée ose t'elle être en retard pour son mariage, allez vient il faut se préparer"

Youkary aida hitomi à se préparer pour le mariage, elle était tout simplement merveilleuse avec sa robe blanche à décolleter profond, et sa longue mousseline qu'elle posa sur la tête avec une petite couronne avec des pierres argentées et son maquillage fort qui lui allait a merveille.

Aussitôt arrivée devant l'église, hitomi entra doucement en direction de van qui l'attend avec impatience, il la regarda presque bouche bais, elle était magnifique tout simplement. Elle marchait avec une douce musique qui l'accompagne tandis que le cœur de van fait sa propre music. Elle était à ses cotes maintenant pour jurer de l'être éternellement.

Le mariage était inoubliable. Mais aussitôt la célébration finie, van et hitomi étaient rentrés chez eux. Hitomi était rentrée dans la chambre la ou van était allonge sur le lit pensif elle prit place prés de lui, il la regarda tout joyeux et lui dit:

_"maman avait finalement raison, je n'appartiens qu'a toi et dans tes bras je trouverai la chaleur"

_"elle t'a dit cela?"

_"oui, elle m'a dit que le temps était trop tôt pour moi de la rejoindre"

_"bon je dois suivre le conseille de ta mère et te donner la chaleur qu'il te faut mon chéri" elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

_"je n'ai plus froid mon amour" lui dit t'il souriant "ton amour est la chaleur elle-même"

_"mais moi j'ai vraiment froid réchauffe moi" lui dit t'elle en se jetant dans ses bras et l'embrassant.

_"il suffit de demander" soudain van bascula hitomi sur le lit et l'embrassa passionnément, elle lui répond avec ardeur. Ils se déshabitèrent, et se mirent à partager un amour tant attendu, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau de van sur la sienne, elle était au comble, il la pénétra et se mit à bouger en elle régulièrement et tendrement tandis ils partagent constamment des baisers. Van l'embrassa tendrement au cou en continuant à bouger en elle tendrement, ses mouvements étaient accompagnes des gémissements de sa compagne perdant tout contrôle il accélère le rythme et atteignent l'extase ensembles. La joie couronnait leur esprit et régnait sur l'expression des visages du couple maintenant endormi, enlacer l'un a l'autre…c'était la nuit la plus merveilleuse de leur vie…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14:

La cerise sur le gâteau de bonheur :

La vie de van et d'hitomi était un comble de bonheur. Un gâteau a plusieurs gouts chacun plus délicieux que l'autre, une excellente pâtisserie préparée avec un grand amour.

Mais il ya quelque chose qui manque, un petit détail qui donne un certain éclat dans le gout du gâteau…

…Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que hitomi ne se sentait pas bien, elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait perturber sa santé, elle ne sentait pas que c'est grave donc elle a préférée lui cacher son malaise pour ne pas l'inquiété.

La veille van était entrain de regarder la télévision en compagnie de sa femme. Quand soudain cette dernière s'est sentie à nouveau malaise et quitta le salon pour aller se soigner. Van s'était mis en alerte et courut vers hitomi en lui disant:

_"hitomi est-ce que tout va bien?Hitomi répond je t'en prie!"

_"ne…ne t'inquiète pas cava"

_"tu en es sure?"

(En sortant des toilettes)_"oui, oui cava, j'ai due prendre froid c'est tout"

_"je préfère que tu aie voir un médecin"

(Hitomi s'éloignant de van et allant dans la chambre) _"non, je t'assure, je vais b…."

A peine sa phrase finie, hitomi s'évanouit soudainement. Van cours alors vers elle et l'attrape de peu avant qu'elle tombe à terre et l'amène inquiet chez le médecin. Il évite de peu un accident et arrive à l'hôpital. Hitomi entra en secteur d'urgence et fut rapidement examinée par un médecin.

Van était en attente a l'extérieur, il était tellement inquiet, il imaginait le pire, il ne pouvait pas rester en place, il voulait savoir ce qui c'est passé avec sa femme, jusqu'à ce que le médecin est sorti, van courut vers lui en le secouant de toutes ses forces:

_"docteur, je vous en pris dites moi ce qui se passe, qu'est ce qu'elle a? De quelle genre de maladie est t'elle atteinte? C'est contagieux? Ca affecte dangereusement sa santé? Est-ce du a un choque mental?"

_"vous êtes doué pour voire noir ma parole et à force de me secouer je vois noir aussi"

_"de…désolé, mais je vous en pris il faut que je sache se qu'elle a?"

Le médecin fit un sourire en regardant van qui bouille de l'intérieur:

_" il faut que vous buvez quelque chose, n'exagérez pas en vos supposition, tenez c'est un verre d'eau"

Van avait bu un verre d'eau froide en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. En voyant que van a enfin repris son calme, le médecin décida alors de parler:

_"mes félicitation, votre femme est enceinte"

Van supposant tout sauf cette nouvelle aussi joyeuse, était en sursaut:

_"elle est quoi? Incroyable…je…et hitomi elle…"

_"elle est réveillée et elle vous attend, elle va bien mais avant il faut que…"

Van ne voulait plus rien entendre, il était déjà dans la chambre d'hitomi. Il courut vers elle et la pris dans ses bras ne la lâcha qu'après un long moment:

_"j'avais tellement peur, mon amour, toutes mes félicitations (il embrassa sa main qu'il tenait précieusement entre les siennes) tu as…"

_"oui, j'ai reçue la bonne nouvelle, on m'a dit aussi d'une autre nouvelle…hehe…"

_"qui a-t-il?"

_"on m'a dit que tu es le roi de l'inquiétude er de la vue des mauvaises nouvelles…hehe…"

_"hehe…c'est de ta faute…hehe…si je ne"

_"c'est la faute de ton amour fou..."

Il eu un silence pour quelques secondes quand soudain, hitomi c'est approchée de van et mit un tendre bisou sur ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment et la tenue tendrement dans les bras.

Quelques minutes plu tard van et hitomi, sous la permission du médecin, quittèrent l'hôpital et allèrent à la maison.

Les neuf mois s'écroulèrent vite, van prenait constamment soin d'hitomi, tandis que leurs amis youkary et amano les visitaient constamment. Van et hitomi enfin eurent le droit a la belle vie de couple, ils étaient heureux…

Un jour, aussitôt que le soleil se leva hitomi était déjà debout, van la suivit aussitôt:

_"salut mon amour, comment on se sent aujourd'hui?"

_"pas mal j'avais un peu mal hier soir je crois que j'ai pris froid mais autrement cava"

_"tu avais mal? Tu veux aller chez le médecin c'est mieux de toute façon"

_"non, non je vais bien je t'assure" en fait hitomi mentait, elle avait terriblement mal la veille, elle ne pouvait pas dormir toute la nuit elle sentait son ventre bruler de l'intérieur, mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter van. Il savait bien quand son bien aimé mentait mais il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler.

Il n'avait pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, quand soudain hitomi s'écroula de peine par terre, van courut vers elle et l'attrapa entre ses bras, et sans attendre et avec des mains tremblantes, l'amena dans la voiture vers l'hôpital, en allant sur la route van appela le médecin qui allé les attendre a l'hôpital. Quand van finit son appel il se retourna vers hitomi:

_"hitomi, hitomi comment tu te sens?"

_"je…peux…à peine…"

_"j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien"

_"je ne…" avant qu'elle puisse parler elle sentit de l'eau couler sur ses jambes, elle regarda horrifiée et puis regarda en direction de van qui semblait être sous un choque fatal:

_"que ce passe t'il hitomi?"

_"van j'ai perdu les eaux, ca commence"

_"ca commence? Je ne comprends pas"

_"van l'accouchement commence et j'ai mal, vraiment mal"

_"comment ? Mais…mais"

_"van je t'en pris arrête la voiture j'ai peur… van"

Van arrêta immédiatement le véhicule et courut se mettre aux cotes de sa femme qui souffre terriblement. Elle le regarda alors les larmes aux yeux et lui dit:

_"van, j'ai vraiment peur, j'ai vraiment peur van"

_"ne, ne t'inquiète pas… je… suis la"

_"van ca commence je ne sais pas quoi faire"

'Moi non plus' se dit il inquiet, il avait plus peur qu'hitomi mais il fallait qu'il prenne courage et qu'il se guide par son instinct de père…

Son instinct de père… il aimait bien le sentiment de devenir un père, cela faisait son cœur battre étrangement, il regarda hitomi et lui dit confient:

_"ne craint rien hitomi je suis la pour toi, donne moi ta main, arrête de pleurer et respire"

Van pris délicatement la main de sa femme et la caressa tendrement en pressant avec son pouce sur ses doigts et lui fit un sourire. Hitomi se sentit un peu mieux soudain elle sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle pousse, les souffrances commencent et s'arrêtent aussitôt, et le petit être précieux sorti vers le nouveau monde enrobé des mains de son père qui le regarda avec tellement de bonheur et de surprise, ce petit être minuscule fait trembler ses mains et battre son cœur.

Soudain hitomi ressenti à nouveau la douleur qui la domine, van repris sa main pour la calmer… un autre petit être était venu au monde, et les souffrances s'arrêtèrent… ca y est les jumeaux sont nées la joie de van doubla, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de contempler ces petits chéries qui pleurent, il fallait les amener tous a l'hôpital…

Arrivés a l'hôpital, van se précipita vers l'entrer de l'urgence la ou le médecin l'attendait et les infirmiers transportèrent hitomi et les jumeaux sur un chariot pour se faire examiner.

Tandis que van s'assis avec le médecin et lui raconta les détails de "l'accouchement", quand se dernier finit de raconter l'incident le médecin a été étonné par la façon dont van s'est débrouiller. Ils attendirent patiemment les résultats des examinassions quelques minutes plu tard une infirmière sorti:

_"monsieur fannel, je vous félicite, je n'arrive pas a croire que votre femme et vos enfants ont survécurent, en général avec un accouchement pareille il ya toujours des conséquences fatals, de toute façon je vous présente toutes mes félicitations votre femme et vos deux enfants sont en très bonne sante… restez ici s'il vous plait hitomi dort maintenant elle a besoin de force…monsieur fannel, j'ai juste une question pour vous, comment avez-vous put vous débrouiller dans une situation pareille?"

Van sourit ouvertement et lui dit la simple réponse qui changea sa vie:

_"intuition de père"

_"vous aimez bien votre femme n'est ce pas?"

_"il ne faut pas demander, ce n'est pas la peine"

Puis il lui tourna le dos et entra dans la chambre ou sa femme était entraine de se reposer, il entra elle dormait encore, il s'approcha doucement d'elle il caressa sa joue et déposa un baiser sur son front. Le baiser était très doux mais, hitomi ouvrit les yeux quand même elle regarda van et lui sourit:

_"comment tu te sens maintenant?"

_"bien…comment sont les enfants?"

_"adorables, tu m'as faite une merveilleuse surprise mon amour"

Aa cet instant l'infirmière entra en porta un cahier en main:

_"avez-vous choisis des noms pour vos enfin?"

Van et hitomi répondirent ensembles:

_"Yumi et Yotaro!"

_"oh! Vous aviez déjà décidé les noms? Bizarre!"

Van et hitomi se regardèrent instantanément, et puis l'infirmière quitta la chambre:

_"je ne savais pas que tu voulais les nommer comme ca c'est bizarre j'avais la même idée!"

_"moi non plus mon amour j'ai cru que tu ne les aimerais pas, mais comment tu as pensée a ses noms?"

_"mais c'est simple ca rime bien, et toi?"

_"il y a un groupe de chanteurs que j'aimais des mon enfance ils avaient les mêmes noms"

Hitomi et van se mirent à rire en se rappelant les chanteurs avec la voie horrible.

Hitomi et les enfants sortirent de l'hôpital, et retournèrent avec van a la maison… se soir la, van et hitomi étaient assis au balcon entrainent de penser au passé, c'est alors que van pris hitomi dans ses bras, l'embrassa et lui dit:

_"Je t'avais dit qu'un jour nous finirons ensembles et tu seras ma femme, je te l'ai dit, et se jour la tu ne voulais pas me croire"

_"tu as raison mais au fond de moi je disait…"

_"quoi donc?"

_"… si seulement c'était différent"

FIN

P.S: pour ceux qui veulent la phrase cliché "van et hitomi vécurent heureux pour le restant de leurs jours" hehe

En fait hitomi eut encore trois enfants, une fille qu'elle nomma varie(en honneur de la mère de van), et des jumeaux une fille et un garçon qu'elle nomma Goau et raina et avec Yumi et Yotaro ils vécurent tous très heureux.

Voila c'est la FIN


End file.
